


Back For You

by annemari



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background/Past Alex/Mason, Coming Out, F/F, Family, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/pseuds/annemari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Boo," someone says. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Alex turns and comes face to face with Stevie. The ghost of Stevie. A transparent, floating Stevie.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Gotcha," Stevie says.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Ha," Alex says weakly. "Ha ha. Yeah, you definitely did."</i>
</p>
<p>Or, the one where Stevie's a ghost, and then she's not, and she and Alex become friends again. And more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back For You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Sonia for betaing this and giving great input! Title from the One Direction song.

One day at breakfast Max comes into the kitchen and says, "There's a ghost in my room."

"Oh, honey," Mom says. "I keep telling you, those are your dirty socks."

"No, no, not Giuseppe," Max says. "A ghost."

"Uh, what kind of ghost is it, Max?" Dad asks.

"I don't know," Max says. "But she looks kind of familiar."

Alex snorts. "A girl ghost? Hanging around in your room? Max, please."

Even Justin laughs at that, while just Max looks confused.

"Seriously," Max says. "She stood in a corner and stared at me, all evil-like. You gotta come see."

Alex is pretty sure Max is just hallucinating because of the smell of his dirty laundry. Or maybe from these eggs that Mom made. Alex wonders if they've gone bad; they have that weird meaty smell. Oh well.

But Dad seems worried and so does Justin, so Alex sighs and follows them all upstairs. Who knows, maybe there _is_ a ghost. Maybe she's fun.

"Huh," Max says, staring at his empty—and awfully awfully dirty—room. "She's gone now."

Dad raises his eyebrows, and makes that unsure "oh god, do I believe him or tell him he's imagining the dancing giraffes" face. Alex might find her brother annoying—though less annoying than Justin—on most days, but she'll always veer in the direction of believing in dancing giraffes. It's more fun. And you never know, Max could one day lead a dancing giraffe army. Better safe than sorry, and all.

"Oh!" Max says. "I just remembered who the ghost reminded me of! It was Alex's friend."

"Harper?" Justin asks.

"No, not that one. The dead one!"

"The—"

"Steven! No, that wasn't her name. You know, that girl."

Alex swallows hard. Yeah, she's pretty sure the eggs have gone bad.

~

"I knew she was evil," Justin says. "She's evil and now she's haunting us."

"She's _haunting_ us because Max _killed_ her," Alex hisses.

"Hey, I didn't mean to!" Max says. "It was an accident!"

"That doesn't matter, she's still _dead_."

"She's not _dead_ ," Justin says. "She's just shattered into a million tiny pieces."

"How does that even—"

"Okay, okay, _enough_ ," Dad says. "Now are we _sure_ it's Stevie?"

Alex throws up her hands. "Max is the one who saw her."

"It was her," Max says. "I mean, it looked like her. I remember because she promised me I'd be king once we took over the world."

"You were never gonna be _king_ ," Alex says.

"So she lied?" Max asks. "Maybe she is evil."

"Guys, we are going in circles," Justin says. "Dad. What are we going to do?"

Dad has his "shoot, I really don't know" face on. Alex really doesn't want to see that face at the moment. She wants Dad to fix this.

"Can't we fix Stevie?" she asks. "Put her back together?"

"Well, yeah," Dad says. "But we left the pieces with her family."

"Her family?" Alex asks. It's weird, she can't actually remember much from what happened after Stevie shattered.

"Her brother," Justin says. "The one who is now a full wizard. You know, the one whose powers Stevie would have stolen."

"She didn't want to steal his powers," Alex says. "She wanted her own powers."

Justin waves his hands and makes unintelligible noises. Alex rolls her eyes.

"I assume they would have had her put back together," Dad says. "Max, are you sure she was a _ghost_? Not just a girl?"

Max shrugs. "She was floating. And she was kind of see-through."

"Maybe she was pretending to be a ghost," Justin says.

"Why would she pretend she was a ghost?" Alex asks. "Why would she pretend haunt _Max_ , I'm the one who—you know what, never mind."

"Look," Dad says. "For all we know, Max could have imagined her. Let's not panic yet."

They all look at Max. He shrugs again.

"Dad, we're late for school," Justin says.

"Well go," Dad says, waving his hands. "Go, go, and don't talk to ghosts."

"Uh, why can't we talk to ghosts?" Max asks. "I mean, I remember that we're not supposed to talk to strange candy men, but do ghosts have candy?"

Alex shakes her head, and leaves it to Justin and Dad to explain. She doesn't care if they'll be late to school, but she does want to get out of here. At least school will have Harper. And no potential ghosts. Probably.

~

Max doesn't mention seeing Stevie again. Alex asks him about it, once or twice, just in case, but it seems she's gone. Dad and Justin seem to think Max just made it up, which is an explanation Alex is totally willing to go with.

Things get weird after a while, though. Well, weirder than usual.

Well, mostly just annoying.

Alex stomps down to the kitchen. "Justin! Did you put glitter all over my new leather jacket?"

"No?" Justin says, eyebrows raised. "Why would I do that?"

"Why _wouldn't_ you do that," Alex says, stepping close.

Justin scoots back on his chair, pulling his plate with him. He's a terrible liar. Alex can immediately tell when he's trying to hide something. He's not.

She sighs. "Max? Did you do this?"

"I don't work with glitter," Max says, like that makes _any_ sense.

"Alex," Mom says. "Honey, you're going to be late for school, have some breakfast."

"But Mom, my jacket is _ruined_."

"You know I don't usually allow this," Mom says. "But can't you fix it with magic?"

"That is not the point," Alex says. "The point is that _someone_ is going to pay for this."

"That's great, dear," Mom says. "But later, okay. Breakfast. School." She makes a face at Dad, and Alex rolls her eyes. Her family is so annoying.

It doesn't stop there, though. It's like an angry little poltergeist is after her, messing with her hair and her outfits and pranking her any way possible.

It's _annoying_ and frustrating and Alex wants it to stop.

Waking up to a room filled with moths is the last straw. That is just _cruel_.

There aren't even that many people who know that Alex is afraid of moths. Her family, and Harper, and—oh. Shoot.

~

"Stevie's haunting me."

Dad looks up from the spell book, frowning. "What?"

" _Stevie_ is haunting me. She's pulling all those pranks on me!" Alex crosses her arms and stomps her foot. It's ridiculous that it took her this long to figure it out.

"Okay," Dad says. "I thought you said it was Max."

"I thought it was Justin," Max says.

"It wasn't me!" Justin says.

"I said I didn't know who it was," Alex says. "And you thought it was a poltergeist, Dad, keep up."

"Okay, sorry, sorry," Dad says. "What makes you think it's Stevie? Have you seen her?"

Alex shrugs. "No. But it's her. I know, okay." It's kind of bothering her that Stevie's doing all this and won't even show herself to Alex. Especially when _Max_ saw her. So unfair.

"Okay," Dad says. "Say you're right. That would—hmm. That's not good. Ghosts are really hard to get rid of if you can't talk to them."

"Can't we un-ghost her?" Alex asks. "She shouldn't _be_ a ghost."

"I guess we could go talk to her family," Dad says. "Look her up on Wiznet."

Alex takes a deep breath. Finally, something. "Great. Let's do it right now."

"Honey, are you okay?" Dad asks. "You seem really...I don't know."

Alex blinks. "I'm fine. Apart from being _haunted_." By a girl who she had considered to be a friend. Like, a good friend. She shakes her head. "Let's just get this over with. Find out what the deal is."

"Okay," Dad says. "Let's go." He squeezes Alex's shoulder, though, which is sweet of him. Unnecessary, but sweet.

~

The deal is that Stevie's brother is terrible.

Well, he's probably not that terrible, he's kind of horrified when they show up and question him about Stevie and he realizes he never had Stevie put back together. Their parents have apparently disappeared to somewhere and Warren is busy with, like, being a full wizard or something.

"Well, we could take her pieces to the New Wizard Hospital right now," Dad says. "Where are they?"

"Oh, they're in my apartment," Warren says.

They are not. Warren makes a surprised face, and Alex wants to twist his nose until he cries.

"How could you _lose_ her?" She has a strange feeling that she's the one who most cares about this. That doesn't happen often.

Warren just spreads his arms and looks confused. Warren is useless. Everyone here is useless.

"You guys are useless," Alex says, pulling out her wand. "Do I have to do everything myself?" A location spell isn't that hard when you know what—or who—you're looking for. "Fix this problem nice and easy, bring us here my friend Stevie."

There's the faint sound of chains rattling, but no one appears. Alex frowns. "That was supposed to work. Dad!"

"Okay, easy," Dad says. "We'll have this figured out. We just need to file a complaint with the Wizard Council and they'll help us find her."

"Great," Alex says, and grabs Dad's hand. Justin and Max can fend for themselves. "Let's go."

~

Placing a complaint with the Wizard Council takes _forever_. Alex finally just leaves Justin in charge of it, because he loves boring paperwork.

Instead she decides to redecorate her room. Redecorating sometimes helps her calm down. Not that she's that upset or anything. She just needs a new carpet and stuff. Maybe she'll move the bed over there and change the curtains. She knows it'll only last until Mom comes in and tells her to change it all back to the stuff they " _bought_ , Alex, please," but it'll do.

She's trying to figure out the colour of the carpet. A bit of a darker blue, maybe. She wrinkles her nose and changes it again.

"Boo," someone says. 

Alex jumps five feet and then pretends that she absolutely did not do that, what, ha, she doesn't even exercise. She turns and comes face to face with Stevie. The ghost of Stevie. A transparent, floating Stevie.

"Gotcha," Stevie says.

"Ha," Alex says weakly. "Ha ha. Yeah, you definitely did."

Stevie looks just like she did the day she died. Shattered. Whatever. Alex stares at her.

Stevie smirks and floats higher in the air, vaguely moving around Alex's room. "I like the rug," she says. "Snazzy."

Alex is suddenly _livid_ with her. How dare she just come into Alex's space, uninvited and all _ghostly_. She magics the carpet away. Stevie blinks at her, eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Why have you been messing with me?" Alex asks.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Oh, don't play innocent," Alex says. "Of course I knew it was you. Moths? _Really_?"

Stevie huffs. "It was funny."

"I don't _like_ moths," Alex says. "And you knew that."

"That's why it was funny," Stevie says. "You're terrified of them."

Alex crosses her arms, defensive. "Hilarious. Ha ha, I'm still laughing on the inside."

"I meant it was funny to me," Stevie says, and blinks out of existence.

Alex darts forward, hoping to catch her or bring her back somehow. She's gone.

There's something on the floor where she stood—floated, whatever. It's one of Stevie's bracelets. Alex picks it up. Her hands are shaking a little and she frowns at herself, annoyed.

She takes a deep breath and goes to her dad.

~

The good news is that the bracelet can be used for a proper tracking spell.

The bad news is that Dad insists they let Stevie's family deal with it.

"But Dad, her family is _stupid_ ," Alex says. "Her brother didn't even remember he needed to put her back together!"

"Then we'll find her parents," Dad says. "This isn't something we can mess with, honey. You know what happens when we do."

"Everything gets even worse," Justin says.

Alex is probably going to scream. She doesn't. She's smarter than that; she can at least bargain out a compromise. "Okay. How about this, right? You find her parents. I use the bracelet to find her—her pieces, or whatever. And we let them take them to the hospital. _And_ actually check up to make sure if they do."

Dad still looks unsure, so Alex puts on her best sad-but-not-full-puppy-dog face and says, "Daddy, she's a teenage _girl_. Like me. Why don't you want to help her?"

Dad looks sort of horrified at that, but he agrees immediately. So, that's that, at least.

~

The tracking spell doesn't take long. Finding Stevie's parents doesn't take long either, when they have Justin on the case.

Dad's the one who hands the pieces of Stevie over to her parents and tells them they'll be checking whether or not she's put back together. Her parents seems sort of horrified by the whole thing. Alex wonders if they even knew what had happened to her. They don't seem _evil_ or anything. Just. Weird.

Dad sends them off, though, and he seems like he believes everything will turn out okay. Alex decides to share his faith. Things usually turn out okay.

She keeps Stevie's bracelet.

~

Mason asks Alex about the bracelet.

She elbows him in the stomach—not hard, of course—and tells him it was a gift from a friend.

"No, a girl friend, Mason."

"Oh," Mason says. "That's okay, then."

~

Stevie comes back to their school after summer.

Alex doesn't know what to do. There is an actual _five minute gap_ where Alex doesn't know what to _do_.

"Harper," Alex hisses, clutching onto Harper's arm. "Harper, what do we do?"

"Well, first of all," Harper says, and takes hold of Alex's hand. "You're going to let go—yeah—just a little bit. Yeah, okay, good, there. Some blood flow, great!"

"Harper, _please_."

"Relax," Harper says. "She hasn't even looked at you once, you know."

It's true. Stevie hasn't even looked their way. Alex had to blink a lot and then walk backwards and hide behind the lockers when she saw Stevie in the hall. Stevie didn't even look up. Alex isn't sure if she's not still a ghost.

Except her dad said he knew for sure that had been taken care of, so. So, Stevie's back, then.

"Alex?" Mason asks from behind them. Alex squeezes Harper's hand until she yelps.

"Yes?" Alex says.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Alex says, tightly. "I'll see you after class, yeah? Good, good."

"Uh, okay?" he says. He reaches for her to kiss her goodbye, but Alex doesn't have time for it at the moment. She has a crisis. She'll kiss her boyfriend later.

~

Alex starts wearing more long-sleeved shirts.

She doesn't take the bracelet off.

~

It takes, like, more than a week for Stevie to look at Alex. It probably helps that they barely have classes together, and Stevie never shows up for detention anymore. If she's getting detention. She's probably getting detention.

Alex bumps into her in the cafeteria. She's not sure how it happens; she's very aware of where Stevie is at all times. Harper told her that was a little bit creepy. Dad told her to stop worrying. Whatever.

"Hey, watch it!" Alex says, unreasonably loud.

Stevie just raises her eyebrows at her. "Huh," she says. "Would you look at that, guess I'm not invisible anymore."

Alex frowns. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Stevie says, nonchalant. "Just surprised you're acknowledging my existence and all."

Alex gapes. "You're the one who wouldn't look at _me_."

Stevie shrugs. "Why would I have to?" She grabs an extra portion of croutons and walks away.

"You're not allowed that many croutons!" Alex calls after her.

Oh god. She's turning into Justin. Everything is terrible.

~

Stevie starts laughing at Alex in class. They only share one—Biology, ugh—and Stevie scoffs and chuckles and sneers.

It reminds Alex so much of herself on her worst days. It's absolutely awful.

She swears she's the only one who hears Stevie's comments, too. It's not like she can ask Harper because Harper is off being smart in English or Math or wherever.

Mason seems to believe her, but he also says that Stevie is scary and mean and he doesn't understand why Alex even bothers thinking about her. Alex doesn't tell him about Stevie or what happened.

It all comes to head one morning. Alex is cranky and tired and she can't find her favourite shirt even through magic and Stevie is at the lockers and she's in Alex's way.

Alex marches up to her and demands, "Why are you doing this?"

Stevie frowns, faux-innocent. "Doing what?"

"Acting like this!"

"Like what?"

"Argh." Alex stomps her foot. "Like this! Like the way you do in class."

Stevie shrugs. She's not really looking at Alex.

Alex pushes her shoulder. "What is your _problem_?"

Stevie laughs. She finally turns to Alex. "My problem? You mean besides being _dead_ for god knows how long?"

"Oh, you weren't really _dead_ ," Alex scoffs immediately. Stevie looks away. "...Were you?"

"I don't know," Stevie says. "It was—weird." She shakes her head and turns back to Alex. "That's not the point."

"Fine, then what's the point then?"

"You," Stevie says, "left me for dead."

Alex swallows hard.

"You froze me, watched me fall into pieces, and left me for dead. I _trusted_ you, Alex." Stevie's face twists.

"I thought they'd bring you back," Alex says. "I thought your family would fix you, I swear, Stevie."

"That's great for you," Stevie says. "Blame it on someone else."

"I'm not blaming it on someone else!" Alex says. She knows when to admit to her mistakes. She might not _like_ it; she hates it, in fact, but she'll do it.

"Whatever," Stevie says. She slams her locker shut and turns to go.

"You're the one who lied to me," Alex says, raising her voice so Stevie will hear her over the noise of students in the hall. "You _lied_."

Stevie doesn't look back. Alex doesn't care. At all.

~

"I just feel like you barely have time for me," Mason says. "Are you sure you're okay? Is Dean back?"

"Why would Dean be back?" Alex asks.

Mason shrugs. He looks betrayed and cranky. It makes Alex sad. And tired. And annoyed.

"We're together all the time, Mason," she says.

"I know," Mason says. "But it still feels like that."

"That's very specific, Mason," Alex says. "I'll get right on fixing that problem."

Mason just frowns. He looks cute when he frowns. Alex kisses his cheek. Maybe that'll help.

~

"We should go on a double date," Harper says. "Me, you, Mason, and Zeke."

"Sure," Alex says, and eats more popcorn. It bugs her, what Stevie said about being dead. Alex knows she worried, but everyone told her Stevie wasn't _really_ dead. Even though she was a ghost.

Alex wonders how much they really knew about it. Or cared.

Her dad probably did care. Her dad is good like that.

"Alex?" Harper says. "Did you hear me?"

"Huh?"

"I asked when we should have our double date."

"Oh," Alex says. "I don't know, you pick."

Harper frowns. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Alex says. The monster on the screen is preparing to eat one of the boys. He sort of looks like Mason. The boy, that is.

"Is this about Stevie?"

"No."

"You're lying," Harper says. "What's wrong?"

"'M not lying," Alex mumbles around a mouthful of popcorn.

Harper sighs. "I wish you'd just tell me. Do you still feel guilty? You know, it wasn't your fault, what happened to her."

"But what if it was?" Alex asks. "What if I could have done more, Harper?"

"You're the one who helped her get back to—" Harper waves her hand. "Her body, or whatever. You fixed it. Her."

"Okay," Alex says, and thinks about Stevie looking away from her, her expression sad and lost, just for a moment.

"Good," Harper says. "So don't feel too bad, okay. And pass me more popcorn."

~

The next time Alex sees Stevie in the cafeteria she goes over.

Stevie's sitting alone at a corner table. Alex wonders why she's not sitting with a group of friends.

Then again, Stevie's group of friends was her and Harper.

Stevie looks surprised and bothered when Alex sits down by her table. "What do you want?"

"I brought these," Alex says, and puts a box of tiny tomatoes on the table.

"Okay?" Stevie says.

"You can eat them," Alex says. She pushes them towards Stevie.

Stevie frowns. "What are you doing?"

"I want to talk to you," Alex says. "No, not now. Come over later. Come to my place."

"Why?" Stevie asks.

"Because I want to talk to you," Alex says. "I just said."

"Why should I?" Stevie asks. She sounds like she's trying very hard at being nonchalant.

"Because why else were you messing with me?" Alex asks. "You want to talk to me, too. Come over after school."

"I—"

"Okay, see you," Alex says brightly, gets up, and leaves. Her hands are shaking the slightest bit. How annoying.

~

Stevie shows up later than Alex expected—and let's be real, Alex was certain she was coming.

She looks out of place in their living room, which is weird, considering she was haunting the place just a little while ago.

"You could have come earlier, you know," Alex says. "And then we could have just pretended you didn't know if you wanted to come."

Stevie glares at her. "Surprisingly, public transport sucks."

Alex frowns. "Wha—" It hits her then. Powers. Stevie hasn't got her powers.

She doesn't know how it took her this long to figure it out.

Stevie looks a bit uncomfortable. She still stands up straight and crosses her arms, though, eyebrows raised, like a challenge.

"Uh," Alex says. "Right. So. I thought we should, like. Talk. About stuff."

"Stuff," Stevie echoes.

"Yeah, stuff," Alex says. "I got out of working at the shop by pretending I'm sick, okay, and it's a miracle it worked, so don't screw this up."

Stevie scoffs.

"Seriously," Alex says. "I could be anywhere besides here. I could be out with Harper and Zeke and my boyfriend."

"Right," Stevie says, but she looks a bit more unsure now. "Whatever."

"So," Alex says. "Uh. Do you want a drink?"

That's when Max bursts into the room. "Alex, Mom said to come check up on—wait a minute."

"Max!" Alex says.

"It's the ghost!" Max says.

Stevie freezes.

"Max," Alex hisses. "Not now."

"Hey, I'm just saying." Max holds up his hands and backs out of the room.

"He didn't mean that," Alex says. "He just—"

"I did haunt him for a bit, didn't I?" Stevie asks.

"Uh, I think so. That's how we, like, figured out you were around. Before you started messing with me."

Stevie bites at her lip, then shrugs. "Oh."

"Oh," Alex repeats. "Oh? Actually, you know what? I don't even know why I called you over! You tried to get Max involved in your crazy schemes. You tried to start a revolution!"

Stevie crosses her arms, defensive. "So?"

"So?" Alex asks. "So—"

"Oh my god," Justin says.

Alex groans. "Justin, not _now_."

"It's her," Justin says, pointing. "She's back!"

"Yes, she's back, she's back in our _school_ ," Alex says. "Does no one ever listen to me? What is _wrong_ with you?"

Justin keeps pointing at Stevie and babbling. He looks like he's going to have a conniption. Alex is not amused by it.

"Oh, come on," she says, and grabs Stevie's hand, and drags her into her room.

She locks the door after herself and hopes Justin will choose to go to Dad or Mom instead of trying to barge in himself. She just needs a minute.

"Okay," Alex says. "Okay, we have like five to ten minutes before someone probably tries to break in, so."

"Wow," Stevie says. "Thrilling. I'm _so_ glad you called me over."

"Stop it," Alex says.

"Stop what?"

"Being like this! I'm the one who should be angry?"

Stevie gapes at her. Alex isn't sure if she's ever seen her gape before. " _You_?"

"You lied to me," Alex says. "You weren't even ever my friend!"

" _What_?"

"You _used_ me."

Stevie crosses her arms again. "I didn't use you."

"You did," Alex says. "You only needed a couple of people more for your plan, you knew that I was a wizard, and you used me and our lair."

"Yes," Stevie says. "I used your lair. I figured you were a wizard when I met you, and I thought you'd might want to keep your powers, too. But I was friends with you because I _liked_ you."

Alex scoffs. "Nobody _likes_ me."

"I do!" Stevie says. "Did. Ugh. Whatever."

"Fine," Alex says, and folds her arms. "Say that I believe you. You still used me because you needed help to take over the world."

"What? I didn't want to take over the world. I just wanted my powers. And I wanted everyone to be able to keep their powers, Alex, how is any of that a _bad thing_?"

"Oh it just is," Alex says. "You know it is."

Stevie covers her face with her hands, and takes in a deep breath. Alex wonders if she's going to scream. Or cry. Or just calmly lower her hands and say that she's disappointed, like people often do with Alex. It's weird to think of Stevie like this.

It's even weirder to think of Stevie as someone who says that she liked being friends with Alex—or liked _her_ —especially after Alex kind of betrayed her, so she doesn't.

Ah, there it is, the stupid B word. Well, she's not going to think about that, either.

She charges on instead. "You knew I was a wizard and you _manipulated_ me. And you _lied_ to me. And you lied about your brother!"

"I didn't lie to you," Stevie says, voice quiet.

"You did! Of course you did. Do you think I'm stupid?"

Stevie smiles. She _smiles_. Alex wants to curse her hair so she'll always have a cowlick. "No," Stevie says. "I don't think you're stupid."

Alex narrows her eyes. "Are you still lying? Do you ever stop?"

"You know what?" Stevie says. "Fine. Whatever. If that's what you want to believe then I can't stop you."

Alex falters. "Is that reverse psychology or something?"

Stevie frowns. "No?"

"So you won't care that I'm saying you lied to me and betrayed my trust?"

"Of course I care," Stevie says. "Because I did _neither of those things_. I didn't manipulate you. I hid some things—"

"That's the definition of lying!"

"God, you know a lot about it—"

"Of course I do, I do it all the time!" Alex says.

There's a knock on the door. More like pounding, really. "Alex?" It's Justin.

"Alex, open up!" Dad, there. 

"Alex, darling, are you okay?" Oh god, why is _Mason_ here.

"You should open the door," Stevie says. "Everyone's really worried about you."

"They're not worried," Alex says. "They're angry at me."

"They're both," Stevie says. "At least they care."

The door slams open.

"You're the one who invited me here," Stevie says. "I don't know why if you weren't going to listen to anything I said."

"Stevie, wait," Alex says, but Stevie's already heading for the door. 

She makes it past everyone and into the living room before Justin catches up to her and catches her by the arm.

"Let her go!" Alex calls, rushing forward, but Stevie's already snatched her arm back and is out the door.

"Alex, are you okay?" Mason asks. "Did she hurt you?"

"Alex, what happened?" Dad asks, serious.

Alex runs back into her room and shuts the door. She can't look at them right now. All she can think of is Stevie's face when she said that at least Alex has people who care.

~

"I'm fine, Mom, really," Alex says. Her mom is idly brushing her hair. Alex wishes she could push her off, but she doesn't really want to.

"Of course you are," Mom says.

"You don't even know what happened," Alex says.

"I know it was magic stuff," Mom says. "And god knows I don't get it, but I can see you're upset."

"It's not magic stuff," Alex says. "Stevie doesn't even have her powers anymore."

She wonders what that must be like. She knows she told Stevie her plans to keep her powers were wrong, but—there's nothing really wrong about not wanting to lose something that's a part of you, is there?

Her mom hums. "That's that girl you were friends with for a while, right?"

"Yes," Alex grumbles. "But now she hates me."

"Well, maybe that's her problem," Mom says.

"I don't think it is," Alex says quietly. "I tried to talk to her about it today, but it didn't go very well."

"Well," Mom says. "Then maybe you should try again."

Alex lifts her head to look at her mom. "You don't think I should stay away from her?"

"Magic stuff," Mom says. "I really don't understand it. She couldn't have done anything that bad, right? Your dad and brother are all up in arms about it."

"No," Alex says. "It wasn't that bad."

"Did she hurt you?" Mom asks.

"Maybe," Alex says. "I don't think she meant to. I think maybe I got it wrong."

"I know you're young," Mom says. "And sometimes irresponsible. But I still trust you, mija."

"Why?" Alex asks.

"Because you're my daughter," Mom says. "And you always fix your own messes."

"You think I can fix this, too?" she asks. "Even though, like, it's not a mess. It's not my mess. It's not my fault."

"Of course," Mom says. "Of course, baby."

Alex leans back and lets her mom keep petting her hair. "I'm okay," she says after a while. "But. I don't think Stevie is, really."

"That might not be your problem to fix," Mom says.

"Maybe," Alex says. "But you're supposed to help your friends, right?"

"Right," Mom says. She's still petting Alex's hair. Alex closes her eyes and lets her.

~

Stevie doesn't show up at school for the next three days.

None of the teachers Alex asks know anything about it. Mr. Laritate doesn't know anything about it.

On the fourth day Alex has had enough, so she does a quick tracking spell and follows it.

She ends up in a kitchen of a small apartment. It doesn't look like a bad apartment or anything. It doesn't look very cozy, but it's not dirty or anything. Messy, but not dirty. There are no rats. Always a good sign.

Stevie is looking through the fridge. Alex wonders if she could magic something up for her. She's getting hungry, too. Stevie hasn't noticed her.

"Nice place," Alex says.

Stevie jumps about a foot into the air. Ha. 

"Ha," Alex says. "My turn."

Stevie stares at her, eyes wide and shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"You weren't in school."

"So you thought you could just pop in?" Stevie's eyebrows do that incredulous thing they sometimes do. Alex scratches at her forearm.

"Yes?" she asks. "I needed to talk to you."

"Oh, because last time went so well," Stevie says.

"I wanted to apologize."

Stevie pauses. The fridge door is still open.

"You should close the door," Alex says, motioning. Stevie glares at her and slams the door shut. It doesn't really slam, because it's a fridge door.

"You wanted to apologize," Stevie says. "Oh, this I gotta hear."

Alex rolls her eyes. Stevie can be so difficult. She likes this better than when Stevie is sad, though.

"I wanted to say that you were right and I should have heard you out," Alex says. "So I'm here. Hearing you out."

"And what if I don't care anymore?" Stevie asks. "What if I don't care what you think?"

"Well," Alex says slowly. "I do. Care."

Stevie's mouth twists. Alex stays and waits.

"Fine," Stevie says finally. "Okay. Whatever."

"Good," Alex says. "Great. Do you want food? I'm starving."

"Did you bring me tiny tomatoes again?" Stevie asks. "Because I'm really not feeling it right now."

"Shut up," Alex says and conjures them up a pizza.

~

Somehow they end up on the couch in Stevie's tiny living room, watching TV.

"What's with this place, anyway?" Alex asks. "Do you live here alone?"

Stevie shrugs. "My parents set it up for me. No magic. They pay the bills. I live here and do regular human things. Go to school. Stuff."

"Boring," Alex says. "Oh god, oh my god, you must be so bored. How do you do it?"

"It's not awful," Stevie says. "Compared to—uh. Never mind."

Alex pauses and lowers her pizza slice. "Compared to what?"

"Never mind," Stevie says again. "It doesn't matter."

"Compared to when you were a ghost?"

"I said it doesn't matter," Stevie says, voice harsh.

"Okay, sorry," Alex says, lifting her free hand. "Sorry."

Stevie doesn't say anything.

They eat pizza until they're full and then Alex conjures up ice cream, because, obviously. They don't talk much. Alex decides she's going to let Stevie finish her ice cream before she starts pushing her. It's only decent.

"So," Alex says as soon as the ice cream's all gone.

"So?" Stevie asks.

Alex fidgets. "You, uh. You told me you didn't lie to me."

"I didn't," Stevie says simply.

"Really?" Alex asks. "But you kept things from me. That's still lying."

"Well, I didn't tell you about the revolution plans at first," Stevie allows. "And I didn't tell you I knew you were a wizard, I guess. But I did like hanging out with you. And Harper, I guess. I was sort of building up to, you know, the whole, "Hey, join my revolution" thing."

"Didn't it kill you to wait? I mean, you must have been thinking about this for a while."

Stevie shrugs. "I was working on having enough people together and—and I was afraid you'd say no. I was going to tell you earlier, but then I realised—I don't know, I wanted to wait. And then you went to find my brother."

"I wanted to do something nice," Alex says, defensive, and prepares for Stevie to laugh. That's what people usually do when Alex tries to do something nice.

Stevie doesn't laugh. She looks sad.

"I didn't lie about my brother," she says. "We fell out of touch before the competition."

Alex picks on her nails. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine," Stevie says. "Maybe it's for the best."

"I still can't believe he'd let you stay like you were."

"It's not his fault," Stevie says. Alex is pretty sure it is. "He's bad at paying attention to things. He probably just forgot."

Alex frowns. "How could he _forget_?"

"Didn't you?" Stevie asks. She doesn't even sound accusing. It makes Alex feel terrible, though.

"No," she says quietly. "I didn't forget. I'm sorry I didn't do anything sooner."

Stevie sighs. "Yeah. Okay."

"No," Alex says, grabbing Stevie's hand. "No, it's not okay. Stevie, I'm so sorry. I didn't know they—that they'd just _left_ you."

Stevie looks down at where Alex is clutching her hand. "What's that?" she asks.

"Oh," Alex says, realizing she's pushed up her sleeves and Stevie's bracelet is showing. "I found it that day you came into my room. When you were a ghost, I mean. I used it for a locating spell. When—when we couldn't find your. Uh. Pieces."

"Ah," Stevie says. She's gone very still. It's kind of scary. "Did you use it again today?"

"Yeah," Alex says. "The teachers wouldn't tell me where you lived."

Stevie purses her mouth. "Must have taken you a while to find it again." She's still looking at the bracelet.

Alex feels her face go warm. Weird. "Uh, actually, I kept it. Like, I wore it."

"What?" Stevie asks, and looks up, eyes wide. "Why?"

"I liked it," Alex says defensively. "Like it. It's mine now."

She thinks about tugging her hand back, but Stevie's holding onto it now. Instead Alex twists their fingers together. Stevie starts a little, but doesn't pull away.

They sit like that for a bit.

"Were you really dead?" Alex asks. She has to.

"I don't know," Stevie says. She shrugs. "I don't care."

She's lying, Alex can tell. She hesitantly squeezes Stevie's hand. "You can tell me, you know," she says.

Stevie looks away. "It was just really lonely," she says eventually. "But that's fine, you know? I'm used to it."

Alex sort of wants to cry. She's not lonely often. She has people. She has her family and she has Harper. And Mason.

"Messing with you was good," Stevie says. "I mean, I'm sorry about the moths, but—I was angry at you. And I didn't know what else to do. I thought I'd get lost. I didn't want to go to the underworld, and I didn't have anywhere else to go, and..." Her voice has gotten really quiet. Alex wraps her arms around Stevie and pulls her into a hug.

Stevie tries to resist at first, but then she just rests her head on Alex's shoulder and breathes. It sounds a little bit like she's crying, but Alex is not going to check. Or ask.

"I'm sorry," Alex says, again and again. "I'm sorry."

She hopes it helps, even a little.

~

She leaves Stevie asleep on her couch after covering her with a blanket. Stevie's snuffling softly. Alex really wants to stay. Or to take Stevie with her, at least. Maybe she can live in the basement with Harper.

But she probably can't and she probably wouldn't come with Alex, and Alex needs to get home for dinner since no one knows where she is.

Her parents aren't too worried when she gets home, but they still ask her where she was and if she's okay and how school was. Her brothers bother her and tease her and she knows, she knows they love her.

Alex goes and hugs her mother and maybe cries, just a bit.

~

Alex starts sitting with Stevie at lunch. She drags Harper and Mason and Zeke with her, too. Zeke doesn't think there's anything weird about it, of course. He seems to be a bit wary of Stevie, but he's like that withe everything.

Harper seems a bit on edge, but she trusts Alex's judgement. Besides, Stevie used to be her friend, too.

Mason's weird. He doesn't get along with Stevie that well and he's outright rude sometimes. Alex kicks him in the foot when he says something too bad.

Stevie doesn't seem to care much, at least. She only raises her eyebrow at Alex, and doesn't bother to reply to Mason baiting her.

"Why don't you like Stevie?" Alex asks him one time when they're hanging out at the shop.

"What?" Mason asks. "I don't—I don't mind her."

She narrows her eyes at him.

"She's just—she's not a very good person, is she? She got in trouble before and she's not very nice."

"She's not that bad," Alex says. "I'm not a very good person, either."

"Well," Mason says, and doesn't disagree. Instead he gets his weird parenting voice on and taps Alex's leg and says, "I just don't want you to get hurt again."

Alex frowns and looks away. A part of her regrets telling Mason about Stevie. He doesn't understand, really. Also he's an asshole sometimes.

"Come on," Mason says, poking her arm. "Let's watch a film together."

"I just remembered," Alex says, "I made plans with Harper. See you tomorrow!"

She pats him on the shoulder and leaves him sitting at the table, not really feeling sorry about it.

~

"Alex, your bracelet matches so well with your outfit," Harper says happily. "Especially with that hat."

Alex's hand goes to her left wrist. She's given up on long-sleeved shirts; they were too warm. She'd worried before that people would notice her wearing the same bracelet every day, but Stevie's seen it now and Alex doesn't care anymore.

"Thanks," she says. The hat she's wearing today is something Harper made her, an actually wearable piece of clothing. Shocking, really.

Harper's beaming at her, smile wide. Alex's glad she gets to make Harper happy sometimes.

"Hey, guys," Stevie says, sitting down next to Harper. "What are we talking about?"

"Alex's bracelet," Mason says in a weird tone. Alex frowns at him.

"Ah," Stevie says. "Yeah, think it looks even better on you than it did on me."

Alex grins at her.

"Oh," Mason says. "You're the one who gave it to Alex?"

Stevie shrugs. "Something like that."

"Oh," Mason says. "Good."

"Good?" Stevie raises her eyebrows.

"Well, yeah," Mason says. "I thought it was, like, from an ex-boyfriend or something. Someone she cared about, you know."

"I told you it wasn't," Alex says, frowning.

Mason shrugs.

Stevie has gone oddly quiet. Alex watches her swallow and then finally say, "No. Nothing like that. Don't have to worry there."

Mason grins at her, probably for the first time ever. Stevie's expression doesn't change. She looks like she's hurt, but trying to hide it.

Mason turns into a conversation with Zeke instead. Stevie won't meet Alex's eyes.

Alex is not really that hungry anymore.

~

"What's it like?" Alex asks one night.

Stevie stayed late to help close up the Sub Station. Her version of helping is sitting on the counter, reading a magazine. Occasionally she'll snort or make a random comment that'll have Alex laughing while she cleans up the tables. Harper's out on a date with Zeke. Mason is—somewhere. Alex isn't really sure where he is, but it doesn't seem important now. She'll call him later.

"What's what like?" Stevie asks.

"Not having your powers," Alex says. She carries on quickly when Stevie doesn't respond. "I mean, I've had to go without them for a bit sometimes, and once they got taken away temporarily, but. Like, you've been without them for a while now. Does it get easier?"

"Why are you asking?" Stevie asks.

Alex shrugs and finally looks over to her. Stevie's put the magazine down, and is looking back at Alex, expression curious.

"Because you're going to win," Stevie says. "You'll get to keep yours."

Alex shakes her head. It isn't about that, not really. "I'm just wondering," she says.

"You get used to it," Stevie says eventually.

"But," Alex presses.

"But," Stevie says, then sighs. "You know that feeling you get when you lose them? Like. Like, you're empty?"

Alex nods. She remembers.

"That doesn't go away," Stevie says. "Not really."

"Oh," Alex says. "Oh, I'm sorry, Stevie."

Stevie shrugs. "It's not so bad. You just need to find something to kind of fill that void."

"Oh." Alex frowns. "Have you?"

Stevie looks down. "Yeah," she says. "I guess so."

"Good," Alex says, relieved. "That's great."

"Yeah," Stevie says, then seems to shake herself. "Anyway. You missed a spot over there."

"Oh, shut up," Alex says. "You wanna come do this yourself?"

Stevie laughs, and Alex grins wide.

~

"You know," Mom says, "you should really have your friend over for dinner."

"Who?" Alex asks.

"Stevie, of course," Mom says. "It's probably not fun having to make dinner yourself every day. Trust me, I know."

Alex rolls her eyes, but she calls Stevie over anyway.

Mom is _so_ nice to Stevie. She's so nice Alex feels weird about it. She can tell Max and Justin do, too.

She's pretty sure Justin is still confused why Stevie is even here. Max is always confused by everything, but he doesn't let it bother him. Only Harper doesn't seem to question it, proving again why Alex likes her best.

"Stevie, would you like more lasagna?" Mom asks, smile wide, but not so wide that it's scary.

"Uh, yes," Stevie says. "Thank you, Mrs. Russo."

Mom serves Stevie more lasagna. Justin is doing intense questioning eyebrow waggling at Alex. Alex just shrugs.

It's really nice, though. Weird, but nice. Mom might be embarrassing, but Alex generally likes it when people are nice to her friends.

Alex, Stevie and Harper end up in Alex's room after dinner, spread over various surfaces. Alex has claimed her bed, of course, while Harper is lying on her stomach on the carpet next to it.

Stevie seems unsure about where to settle for a moment, even though there's enough space on the bed next to Alex. Alex pats the covers and it still takes Stevie a moment to walk over. Weird.

She stretches out next to Alex, though, warm and comfortable, and Alex doesn't think about it again.

Harper tries to keep up a conversation for a while, talking about Zeke and school, but Alex tunes it out soon enough, drowsy and full. 

She's not sure when she falls asleep, but she wakes to her alarm going off.

She's still over the covers and fully clothed. Stevie's still next to her. She's snoring, a little.

Alex's heart is beating fast.

She doesn't realize she's reaching out until her hand's already there, gently pushing Stevie's hair out of her eyes.

She snatches her hand back and sits up fast, her stomach tight. The alarm is still going. Stevie groans and buries her face in the pillow.

Alex leaves her sleeping and escapes into the bathroom. It takes a while for her stomach to calm down. Must be the lasagna.

~

Mom says she felt bad about waking them so she figured it'd be okay if Stevie stayed over. Harper says she left because they both snore, which is a blatant lie. Alex does _not_ snore.

Stevie is a bit grumpy and confused after waking up, so Alex offers to help her to get ready with magic. Stevie doesn't seem to happy about that, though, so instead they agree on Alex using magic to send Stevie back to her apartment, with a promise to meet up at school later.

Stevie doesn't show up.

Alex pretends that doesn't hurt.

~

A couple of days later Max breaks something in the werewolf museum hidden under the Met and Alex promises to help him fix it.

Mistake number one, really.

By the time Justin and Mason show up Alex has it more or less under control. Maybe slightly less. But she's getting there.

They somehow end up fighting a mountain troll. Alex isn't really sure how it happens. They win, of course. It's just—it's gross. It's really gross.

Alex is covered in troll guts. Troll guts that apparently needs to be specially washed off, because it won't simply vanish no matter how much she tries. Everything is terrible.

The first person she sees when they all get back to the Sub Station is Stevie.

She's sitting at the counter, chatting to Harper and Alex's mom.

Her eyes go wide when she sees Alex, and her mouth twitches up in a grin. "Whoa."

"Are you okay?" Mom asks.

"We're fine," Justin says. "Just a bit—ew. Ugh, gross."

"Where were you?" Alex demand, stomping up to Stevie. Stevie blinks at her, confused. "You weren't in school."

"Yesterday?" Stevie asks. "I fell asleep. I was there today. You weren't there."

"I was helping _Max_ clean up his messes," Alex says. She's not sure why she's talking so loud.

"Hey," Max says. "Leave me out of this."

"This is all your _fault_ ," Justin says, which, _thank_ you.

Stevie frowns. "Are you sure you're okay, though?"

"You smell," Harper says. Alex growls.

"Hey," Stevie says, raising her arms. "I think it's a good look. Green suits you."

"It's a new look?" Max says. He's covered in slime as well. "Wow. Girls are weird."

Alex groans and tries to cover her face with her hands before she remembers her hands are _gross_.

"It's okay, it'll wash off," Stevie says. "Probably."

"Helpful," Alex says. "Thanks."

Mason snorts. "Yeah, Stevie, you would probably have been more helpful if you still had your powers."

The smile drops off Stevie's face. Alex hates, _hates_ seeing that.

"Mason!" Alex says. "Why would you say that?"

"I'm gonna go," Stevie says, and jumps off the counter. "Don't want to miss my bus, you know."

"Stevie, wait!" Alex calls, running after her. For a second she's selfishly glad that Stevie can't just disappear on her. "Wait!"

Stevie stops, right in the middle of the street, in front of a group of tourists who seem very confused, and turns around. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Alex says. "That—he didn't—"

Stevie huffs. "It's fine," she says. "What a great boyfriend you have, right?"

"I'm sorry," Alex says.

Stevie shakes her head. "You don't have to apologize for him."

"Stevie—"

"See you at school, okay," Stevie says.

"But," Alex says. "But you were supposed to come over for dinner tomorrow. Mom said."

Stevie shrugs.

"Please come," Alex says. "Mason isn't going to be there. We all want you to come."

"Okay," Stevie says, but her expression is still shuttered. She leaves in a hurry, not looking back.

Alex thinks about following her. Instead she marches back into the shop, right up to Mason.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hisses.

"What?" Mason asks, frowning. "I was right. She would have actually been able to help us if she had her powers. But she doesn't. And she probably wouldn't have cared anyway, really."

"How do you know she wouldn't have cared?" Alex asks. "And how could you say that about her powers? Do you know how awful it is to not have your powers anymore?"

Mason shrugs. "I'm sorry, okay. I didn't think it was such a big deal."

"You have to stop being rude to her," Alex says. "She's my _friend_."

"Yeah, sure," Mason says, but Alex can tell he doesn't really care. Not _really_. He reaches out for her, but stops and wrinkles his nose. "You should probably wash that off," he says.

Alex swallows hard. "Right. I'll get right on that."

She marches up the stairs, leaving Mason and the rest of her family in the Sub Station. She feels a bit sick. She can't really blame it on anything she ate this time.

~

"Mom," Alex says. "What if I want to break up with Mason?"

"Well," Mom says. "You can break up with whoever you like, honey."

"But would it be the right thing to do?" Alex asks.

"That depends on how you feel, honey. Do you think it would be the right thing to do?"

Alex bites her lip and goes back to washing the dishes.

~

"I'm going to break up with Mason," Alex says.

"Good," says Justin. "I didn't like him anyway."

"What?" Alex asks.

"What?" Justin asks. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to say?"

"I don't know," Alex says. "Maybe?"

"Are you sad about it?" Justin asks. "Because. Uh, I'm sorry, then. Uh."

"I'm," Alex says, then stops. "I'm not really sad. That's probably—that's why I should do it, shouldn't I? I don't really. I'm not sad when I think about not being with him. And he can be so irritating. And rude."

"You're rude," Justin points out.

"He's rude to my friends," Alex says. "I don't like it."

"Okay," says Justin. "I mean, it's your decision."

"Yes," Alex says. "Yes, it is."

~

"I'm going to break up with Mason," Alex says.

Harper nods slowly. "Yeah, I thought you might."

Alex pauses. "Why?"

"Well, I know you loved him," Harper says. "But you haven't really been spending any time with him. And you always look annoyed with him, lately."

"Well, he's kind of annoying," Alex says.

"Yes," Harper says. "And he doesn't really believe in you much, does he?"

Alex sits down heavily on the couch.

"And he's always checking up on you," Harper says. "And he's so jealous. And he's lied to you. Like, about his parents and stuff. He shouldn't lie to you."

"Oh my god," Alex says. "You're right." Mason's kept things from her.

"I know," Harper says. "I often am."

"He's just—he's been so rude to Stevie and he wouldn't understand when I told him he should be nicer. And I'm just not really interested in him anymore. But—all those other things."

"Yes," Harper says. "I mean, he _did_ tell someone else he was still in love with her. While he was with you."

"He apologized for that," Alex says absentmindedly. "The. Uh, the necklace."

"Screw the necklace," Harper says, loud. "So he loves you. That doesn't mean he's right for you. Or nice to you, even."

"Right," Alex says. "Yeah."

Harper rubs her back. "Do you want to eat ice cream and watch a crap movie?"

"Yes," Alex says. She always wants to do that.

~

"Mason," Alex says, going for serious and to the point. "I think we should break up."

"What?" Mason asks, eyes wide. "But I love you!"

"I know," Alex says. "I know, and I'm sorry—"

"Don't you love me anymore?"

Alex cringes. This really, really sucks. She doesn't really like hurting people. Like, not for _real_.

"But—but I don't understand. Why?"

"I just don't—I don't feel the same about you anymore, Mason, I'm so sorry."

"But I love you," Mason says. "I know you love me, too."

"Mason—"

"Look, we'll go get your necklace, I'll show you!"

"It isn't about the necklace," Alex says. "I believe that you love me, I just—I don't think this is going to work out. I'm sorry."

"Alex—"

"Mason," Alex says, as firmly as she can. "Please."

Mason's expression shutters. "Okay," he says. "If that's the way you want it. Fine."

"I _am_ sorry," Alex says.

Mason shakes his head. "You can keep the necklace."

He leaves without looking back.

~

"Hey," Stevie says, sitting down at the counter at the Sub Station. "What's up?"

Alex sighs. She's looking at the necklace Mason left her, vaguely swinging it.

"What's that?" Stevie asks.

"True love necklace."

"Wow," Stevie says. "Fancy."

"Mason gave it to me."

"Oh."

"I broke up with him."

"...Oh. I'm sorry?"

Alex shakes her head. "No, don't. I needed to do it. It's just. Odd."

"Okay," Stevie says. "Should we do something fun? We could go to Coney Island."

"I'm banned from Coney Island," Alex says absentmindedly.

There's a pause. "Of course you are," Stevie says. She sounds impressed. Maybe even fond.

Alex smiles.

"Um," Stevie says. "You didn't break up with him because of me, right?"

Alex's stomach drops. Did she?

"I mean, because we didn't really get along," Stevie says slowly. "Never mind, of course you didn't. That's stupid."

"Oh," Alex says, and takes a breath. "No, no—I mean, that sucked, but there were loads of other reasons."

"Oh," Stevie says. "Okay, good."

"Yeah," Alex says. Good.

"So what's with the necklace?" Stevie asks. "True love?"

"You put it on someone and if it glows then that person is in love with you. It's how he found out I loved him."

"Oh," Stevie says. "Well, that's not creepy at all."

Alex glances at her, frowning. Stevie's eyebrows are raised, but the look on her face is gentle.

"It is," Alex allows. "Creepy. I guess."

"I thought if you loved someone you were supposed to tell them. If you wanted to."

"Yeah," Alex says. "It's just. He used it to prove to me that he loved me after we first started dating."

"Huh," Stevie says.

"I mean," Alex says. "I broke up with him because I don't love him anymore. And he wanted me to put the necklace on, but I said no. Should I have put it on?"

"No," Stevie says. "Screw the necklace."

Alex grins. "That's what Harper said."

"Harper knows her stuff," Stevie says. "Besides, there's, like, a lot of different kind of love, you know?" Her voice goes soft. "I bet if you put it on your mom it'd glow, too. And your dad and your brothers and even Harper. Because they all love you."

Alex smiles. She feels a bit overwhelmed, and a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, of course," she says. "Why wouldn't they, right?"

"Yeah," Stevie says. "They're your family. They care about you, and love you."

Alex keeps looking at her. Stevie's a good friend. She's funny and mischievous like Alex and she laughs at Alex's jokes and never makes Alex feel bad about herself.

And she lives by herself in an apartment, and she doesn't have magic anymore, and it must be really hard for her to adjust to that, even now, and her family forgot about her when she was broken into a million tiny pieces.

Alex wants to hug her _so_ bad and to tell her there are people out there who care about her, too.

Instead she glances away, and asks, "Are you coming to dinner tonight?"

"It's not a Friday," Stevie says.

"I know," Alex says. "You should still come. I've decided, you have to come. I'm inviting you."

Stevie shrugs, but she's smiling. "Alright."

"Good," Alex says. "Great." She pokes at the necklace with her nail. "What do you think I should do with this?"

"Don't know," Stevie says. "I would suggest you use it on unsuspecting kids at school, but that'd be too cruel, even for me."

"You're not cruel," Alex says. She wants to say, "Maybe I'll put it on you," but she wouldn't do that to Stevie, and also the thought of the necklace not glowing makes her stomach hurt. 

The thought of the necklace glowing also makes her stomach hurt. But more importantly, it wouldn't be fair to do that to Stevie. And it wouldn't be funny, either. And it would be mean. She doesn't want to be mean to Stevie.

"Alex," Mom says, and Alex startles so badly she drops the necklace. "Stop standing around, we have customers. I'm sorry about you and Mason, but you said you were okay with working tonight and we really need the help."

"I was talking to Stevie, god," Alex says, but she slides off the chair and goes to serve people.

~

Mom tells Stevie she's welcome over for dinner every night.

Afterwards, Alex takes Stevie and Harper with her to Volcano Land to dispose of the necklace.

It's useless to her, and like Stevie said, it's cruel. It's not how love is supposed to be.

~

The first time Alex invites Stevie into the lair after the Thing happened it's late at night and it's an emergency.

"I just need you to help me find this spell," Alex says, and gives Stevie the spell book.

Stevie looks unsure, but she opens it anyway.

"And what are you going to do?" she asks.

"I'm gonna see if we have anything hidden away here that will help me fight a dragon."

"And Harper can't help with this, because—"

"Because she's been captured by the dragon."

"Huh," Stevie says.

"Did I—uh. Not mention that?"

"You appeared in my bedroom in the middle of the night and demanded I come with you right this second without even telling me where we were going, so. No."

"Oh." Alex winces. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Stevie says. "I can see why you're a bit—you know." She waves one hand, turning pages with the other.

"A bit like that, yeah," Alex says, trying to keep her voice calm.

"So," Stevie says, flipping through the pages. "Spell, spell, spell."

Alex turns their cupboard and starts rummaging around it, in the hopes of fighting anything useful. Maybe there'll be a sword or something.

She comes up with an old magazine, a broken money tree and two soul gems. Useless.

She whoops when she finds a hobgoblin in one of the boxes. Goblins are known to be helpful. Unless—it's the opposite. She can't remember for sure. She can use all the help, though.

"Stevie!" she says, excited, and jumps down from the chair she climbed on. "I found a baby goblin."

She shakes the box, just a little. The goblin glares at her.

Justin's voice floats up somewhere from Alex's memories.

_"Goblins will knock you out and then run off if you don't approach them slowly and with caution."_

Oh, shoot.

~

When Alex wakes her head is resting on Stevie's lap and Stevie is sniffling loudly.

Alex blinks. "Stevie?"

She scrambles away from Stevie—which, _ow_ , not a good idea—just to get a better look at Stevie, to see what's going on.

"Shit," Stevie says. She's furiously wiping at her eyes. "Alex, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Alex says cautiously. "I messed up with the goblin, but I'm fine, the gas isn't poisonous, just puts you to sleep."

Stevie sniffles again and nods. She was _crying_. Bit of an overreaction, Alex feels.

"I know how goblins work," Stevie says. "Didn't have time to warn you."

"It's fine," Alex says. "Um. Are you okay?"

Stevie looks down at that, hiding her face.

"Did it hurt you?"

"'S not that," Stevie says. Her voice is all choked. Alex doesn't understand what's happening. She's still a bit woozy.

"How long was I out?" Alex asks.

"Only a few minutes," Stevie says. "Only—"

"Stevie, what's wrong?"

"I—I tried to use magic to wake you up, there's a spell for it and I _know_ it, and I tried to use your wand, but it didn't _work_ and I couldn't _do_ anything. And you were just lying there and I couldn't _help_."

Stevie's actually crying again by the time she's finished, and she's not looking at Alex.

Alex blinks for a second, bewildered, and then shuffles forward, resting her hand on Stevie's shoulder. "It's okay," she tries. "I'm fine."

"I _know_ ," Stevie says. "I just—I wanted to help and I'm so sick of not having my powers, and I was afraid you were really hurt."

"I'm fine," Alex says. "I'm okay, I promise."

Stevie laughs, a little hollow.

"I don't—" Alex says. "I don't know what to do."

"Yeah," Stevie says. "Now you know how I feel."

"Stevie," Alex reaches out.

"It's just," Stevie says, "you're a wizard and I'm not, not anymore. And it's great that you decided to, I don't know, forgive me for the whole revolution thing, but. How do I fit in anymore?"

"You fit in," Alex reassures her. "Of cause you do."

"How?" Stevie asks quietly.

"You're my friend. You're still my friend, even without magic. You're like Harper."

Stevie snorts and blows her nose. It's cute. "Harper. Harper's your best friend."

"I meant the part about how she doesn't have magic," Alex says. "You're like Harper. Except, you know, different. She's like a sister to me and you're like—Stevie."

Stevie smiles and drags in a breath, her shoulders shaking.

"I mean it, though," Alex says. "You do fit in. I'm really glad you're my friend."

"Yeah," Stevie says. "Me too. Sorry about, like, losing it on you. You probably hate that I'm doing this right mow. I mean, we have to go save Harper and it's the middle of the night—"

"It's fine," Alex says. "I mean, yeah, it was a bit dramatic. But."

Stevie laughs, dragging a hand through her hair, her expression tired. "Yeah. It's just, I barely caught you when you fell, and I _knew_ the spell and I was worried about you and wanted to help, but it just wouldn't work."

Alex insides are tingling. Stevie _worried_ about her. She's not exactly sure why that makes her feel all warm inside.

"It's okay," she says. "You still helped. By, like, being here. And looking after me. And you're going to help me with finding the right spell and we're going to find Harper."

Stevie nods. "That easy?"

"Of course," Alex says. "And even if you couldn't help me, I'd still want you to be here. Because you're my friend."

"Moral support," Stevie says.

"Exactly."

Stevie smiles slightly. Alex feels pleased with herself.

"Oh, and about the revolution," Alex says, remembering. "I know it was all kind of a mess. And, like, you tried to use our lair. But I didn't need to forgive you for trying to let everyone keep their powers. No one should be forced to give up their powers."

Stevie bites her lip. "Yeah."

"I'm just thinking, though," Alex says carefully. "That, like. You said you'd gotten used to it? Being without your powers?"

"Sort of?" Stevie says. "It doesn't, like, hurt anymore. I don't feel all empty and weird anymore. It just sucks that I can't use them even in emergencies, you know?"

Alex nods slowly.

"Also, sometimes I _really_ just want to conjure up a pizza."

Alex laughs. "You know," she says lightly. "This might sound weird. But, uh, I worried about you, too."

Stevie frowns. "When?"

"When you were a ghost," Alex says. "When you came back and you—I'm sorry, I know you probably don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah," Stevie says. Her shoulders have gone stiff. "Not really."

"Sorry," Alex says quickly. "Just, I'm glad you're better. That's all."

"Thanks," Stevie says softly, after a pause.

"So," Alex says, raising one shoulder. "Do you want a hug?"

Stevie smiles wryly. "Maybe."

Alex takes it as a yes, and wraps her arms around Stevie's shoulders. Stevie sighs and rests her head against Alex's temple. Alex squeezes her tightly, once, and lets go. She's afraid that if she doesn't she's going to stay right here, clinging to Stevie, and fall asleep.

She can't. She has things to do.

"Now come on," Alex says. "We need to save Harper."

"You sure we shouldn't ask anyone else to come and help?"

"No," Alex says. "I can do this."

"Do you really have to fight the dragon, though?" Stevie asks. "Why can't we just sneak Harper out of there? Not that I'm coming."

"Of course you're coming!" Alex says.

Stevie shakes her head. "I'd only slow you down. We can get, like, a communication link set up if you really need my moral support."

Alex pouts. "I do need you."

Stevie laughs. "Okay, come on. Let's find the right spell and get this over with. I'm so tired I could fall asleep right here."

She yawns as if to illustrate the point. Cute. Stevie's cute. Alex didn't notice before that Stevie was only wearing her PJs and slippers. She might have dragged her out of the apartment too fast. Oops.

"Right," Alex says, clapping her hands together. "Let's do this."

The thing is, Stevie doesn't once suggest that they should call for reinforcements. In a shocking turn of events, Alex doesn't need them this time, either. Even she's surprised.

Alex asks about it after they've gotten Harper to mostly calm down. Stevie just shrugs and says, "I knew you could do it."

Alex smiles. It's nice to have _two_ friends who believe in you.

Even if one smells like smoke.

And the other looks far too cute picking out the pineapple slices from her pizza.

Still. It's nice. Even when Mom wakes up and demands to know why they're up at two in the morning and what that smell is and does she even _want_ to know?

The one thing she never questions is Stevie's presence there. Which is nice.

~

"Dad," Alex says. "Is there any way for someone who lost their powers after the tournament to get them back?"

"Only if their sibling gives them up or loses them."

"Like you did."

"Yes," Dad says. "Why are you asking? The competition is still a bit away, there's no reason you can't win it."

Alex shakes her head. "It's not that."

"Ah," Dad says slowly. "Is this about Stevie?"

"It's just," Alex says, "she wanted to help me out with a spell when Harper—uh, never mind—but she couldn't, and it made her so sad."

"Well, losing that part of you is sad," Dad says. "I'm sorry, honey."

"Was it sad for you?" Alex asks.

Dad shakes his head. "No. I did it so I could be with your mother."

"But Stevie doesn't have anything like that," Alex says. "She barely has a family."

"Well, we can try to be her family," Dad says. "Mom loves having her over for dinner."

"Yeah," Alex says. "That's weird, isn't it? The other day we tried to put magic cheese in the lasagna and she only rolled her eyes."

"I think she just likes seeing you happy," Dad says. "You know, after, uh, Mason."

"Oh," Alex says. She'd nearly forgotten about Mason. "Yeah, that makes sense, I guess."

"Though you weren't really sad about that," Dad says. "I mean, not that I wanted you to be sad, honey!"

Alex rolls her eyes. "I know what you mean."

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you a better answer about Stevie," Dad says.

Alex shrugs. "It's fine. I just wish there was something I could do to make her feel better about her powers."

"I know," Dad says, pulling her in for an awkward hug. "I'm sorry. But I think she might be doing okay. She seems happy with you and Harper."

Alex purses her lips, but lets her dad hug her.

~

What happens is that Gorog tries to kidnap all of Alex's friends.

All of Alex's friends who don't have any magic powers.

Alex maybe freaks out a little bit. Just a little bit.

To be fair, they only have three people to save and she has Justin and Max for help, so she's sure they can _do_ this. It's just a bit scary.

It gets very scary when they get to Gorog's lair and see him already waiting for them, smiling.

"Alex Russo," Gorog says. "We meet again."

"Give me back my friends," Alex says. She can see Max and Justin trying to sneak towards Harper and Zeke. Gorog's attention is on her.

"Do you know what I found out?" Gorog asks. "It's very interesting. It appears _this_ one used to be a wizard."

He points at Stevie, standing separate from Harper and Zeke. Alex's stomach drops.

"And best of all," Gorog says. "She's evil."

"She's not," Alex says immediately. "She's not evil."

Stevie smirks at her.

"I knew it," Justin says. "I knew it, I knew we shouldn't trust her. She's going to betray us!"

"No," Gorog says. "She's going to betray _you_ , Alex Russo."

Alex glares at Gorog. "I don't believe you. She wouldn't."

"And why not?" Gorog asks. "She's going to help me, and I will give her wings. And with wings come powers. Not wizard powers, of course, but powers still."

"Alex," Justin hisses. "Alex, we are _screwed_. Let's just get Harper and Zeke and go. We can't fight them all."

"We're not leaving Stevie behind!"

"She _wants to stay_ ," Justin says.

" _She_ hasn't said a word since we got here, Justin," Alex says. "How do _you_ know what she wants?"

"How do you know she's not evil?"

"Because I know her," Alex says. She looks over at Stevie, and swallows hard. "Because I trust her. I screwed up once, okay, I'm not going to do it again."

She can see it, she thinks, in Stevie's eyes, in her stance. Stevie's not evil and she hasn't gone over to Gorog's side voluntarily; Alex doesn't believe it in a million years.

It has to be an act. That's the only explanation. It doesn't matter if Justin and Max don't believe her, Alex _knows_. She knows Stevie.

Gorog laughs. "So sentimental. I thought you were smarter than this, Alex Russo."

Stevie scowls and unfolds her arms. Alex catches her gaze and holds it.

"Also, it's funny how you think I'm just going to let you walk out of here," Gorog says. "With or without your friends."

Stevie winks at Alex. She's standing very close to Gorog, right next to him. Oh. It all slides into place.

Alex takes a deep breath. "Now!"

Stevie elbows Gorog in the stomach.

Alex runs forward, wand ready and aimed. She sees Justin and Max head to Harper and Zeke, pull them to safety. The dark angels surround them from all sides, closing in. Alex throws a spell at the one closest.

"No," Gorog shouts, voice booming and echoing around the lair. "How _dare_ you?" Dramatic.

Then he raises his hand and points at Stevie. She collapses to the ground, clutching her middle.

"Stevie, no!"

Alex tries to run to her, but Justin catches her arm, stopping her.

Alex kicks at his foot. "Let me _go_."

"We need to combine a spell to slow Gorog down," Justin says. "So we can escape, Alex, come on."

"But Stevie—"

"Will be okay if we get out of here, now come on!"

Alex lets out a frustrated whimper.

"Alex, please," Justin says. "She's fine. Max is trying to battle three different dark angels right now, we don't have _time_. Let's do the spell _now_."

"Oh, _fine_ ," Alex says, and stops trying to fight Justin.

They chant the spell together, effectively creating a protective bubble around the six of them, and throw an extra spell at Gorog, giving them enough time to transport out of there.

They reappear in their living room, which must be what Justin was headed for, because Alex can't remember if she had any proper destination in mind. She just needed to go.

"Wow," Justin says. "Wow, okay, we did it."

Alex breaks away from Justin and runs over to Stevie. Harper's there, her hands hesitant on Stevie's shoulders.

"Stevie," Alex says, and unceremoniously pushes Harper out of the way.

"Ah," Harper huffs. "Thanks so much, Alex."

"Stevie," Alex says. "Stevie, are you okay? Does it still hurt?"

Stevie shakes her head. She's still got her arms wrapped around her middle and she looks a bit pale.

"Oh my god," Alex says and throws her arms around Stevie, holding her close. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? What do you need?"

"Um," Stevie says. "Air?"

Alex squeezes her tight, once, and pulls back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Stevie nods. "I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure?" Alex asks.

"Yes," Stevie says. "Seriously, Alex, I'm okay."

"I'm okay, too," Harper says.

Alex gives her a look. "I can _see_ that. And I'm glad. Obviously."

Harper rolls her eyes, but she's smiling. "You should get Stevie home, I think."

"No," Stevie says. "I mean. Can I stay here for a bit? Is that okay?"

She seems so small. It reminds Alex of the first time she went over to Stevie's place. When they talked about the Thing. About how Stevie was lonely and lost and Alex never, ever wants that to happen ever again.

"Of course it's okay," Alex says. "Duh. Come on, let's go to my room."

"I'm gonna go check on Zeke," Harper says, getting up. Zeke's looking a bit shocked, stood next to Justin.

"I'm gonna tell Dad we're fine," Justin says.

"I'm going to go eat," Max says. "You guys want anything?"

"No, thanks," Harper says. "We're good."

Alex laughs and helps Stevie to her feet. "Hey," she says, getting Max's attention. "Good work out there."

"Aw, thanks," Max says grandly, putting his hand on his heart. "Means a lot. Anything for my servants."

Max is weird. Alex is used to it, though.

She pulls Stevie upstairs and into her room, not exactly clinging to her, but close. She wants to sit down in front of the TV with Stevie and watch bad reality shows and eat pizza and do absolutely nothing else. Stevie still looks a bit off, though, and tired, so Alex makes her sit down on Alex's bed instead and settles down next to her.

Stevie's quiet, and Alex considers rambling on about nothing to fill the silence, but in the end decides to just sit and take a moment to relax for a bit.

It's comfortable, really. They're safe, all of them. They're okay.

"Sorry," Stevie says eventually.

Alex gapes. "What for?"

Stevie shrugs.

"Are you kidding me?" Alex asks. "We wouldn't have got out of there if you hadn't fought Gorog. You were amazing, tricking him like that!"

Stevie bites her lip. "Did you mean it, when you said you trusted me?"

"Of course," Alex says.

"Really?" Stevie asks. "You didn't for a second think I would betray you?"

"No," Alex says honestly. "I was afraid he might, like, use mind control on you or something. But I knew you'd never betray us on purpose, or hurt me."

Stevie frowns. "How?"

"What?"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I trust you," Alex says. "We've been over that."

"Oh," Stevie says. She flashes a brief smile.

"Did you—" Alex starts. "Did you trust me to not leave you there? When Justin said that."

Stevie tilts her head. "Yeah. You had that face on that you get when you say something and really mean it."

Alex snorts. "That's not what I'm asking."

Stevie shrugs. "I knew you guys were coming. For Harper and Zeke. And for me. I figured I'd try to get on Gorog's good side by telling him I'd do his bidding, and he totally bought it. And then he told you and—and I was afraid you might believe him."

"I didn't," Alex says. "I wouldn't."

"I know," Stevie says. "I mean, I did know, sort of, that you probably wouldn't. I was just scared."

"I was really scared, too." Alex admits. "I was scared when you got hurt. And, like, even before that."

Stevie shrugs. "I'm fine."

"I know," Alex says. "I was still really scared."

"I'm sorry?" Stevie tries.

Alex shakes her head. "It's not about that. It's, like. I was scared for Harper, too. And Zeke, of course. But I was really scared for you. Like. Different scared."

Stevie frowns. "Different how?"

"I don't know," Alex says.

Stevie wrinkles her nose, looking confused. Stevie's cute.

Stevie's cute, and pretty, and Alex loves it when Stevie laughs at her jokes. She loves it when Stevie smiles—that sincere smile, the one Alex can tell is _real_.

Alex really likes her.

"What are you looking at?" Stevie asks.

"I don't know," Alex says. "I just really like you."

"Like, as a friend?" Stevie asks.

"Obviously," Alex says. "Yes. Like that."

Stevie nods slowly, smiling. It's not her real smile. Alex's stomach feels tight.

"I mean," Alex says. She shakes her head and huffs out a breath, looking away. "I don't know what I mean."

There's a moment of quiet, just Alex staring down at her legs and Stevie breathing next to her.

She looks up when she feels the touch of Stevie's hand in her hair.

Stevie's face is so close.

She tucks a lock behind Alex's ear, and pulls her hand back. Alex can't look away from her.

There's a beat, and then Stevie is turning away, and Alex wants to stop her, wants her to look back.

"Sorry," Stevie says. "Um. I was just—"

Alex catches her hand, and when Stevie looks up in surprise, Alex darts in and presses the quickest, quickest kiss to Stevie's lips.

She pulls back. Her heart is beating so fast. Stevie's eyes are wide.

"I—" Alex says. She's honestly considering just getting up and running way. "I just—"

"You just kissed me," Stevie says, slowly.

"I did," Alex says. She might throw up. Hopefully not on Stevie.

"Did you mean to?" Stevie asks. She looks shocked and nervous and maybe just a bit shy.

"Yes," Alex says, because she can't lie right now, she can't.

"Oh," Stevie says. "Alex."

Alex shrinks back. "I'm sorry, I—"

Stevie raises her hand and touches Alex's cheek, her fingertips so light and gentle. Her eyes are _beautiful_. 

"Can we—" Stevie asks. "Can we do it again?"

"Uh," Alex says. "Yes?"

"Okay," Stevie says. Alex stares at her, eyes wide. She's maybe trembling a little bit.

Stevie leans in very, very slowly, and kisses her.

It's a really nice kiss. It makes Alex feel all tingly.

Stevie makes her feel all tingly and happy inside.

Alex hesitantly places her hand on Stevie's waist. She's so close. She smells lovely and familiar and Alex wants to run her fingers through her hair.

Stevie pulls back slowly, smiling.

"Um," Alex says.

Stevie knocks her knee against Alex's. "Hey," she says.

"Hey," Alex echoes.

"You know," Stevie says. "I really like you, too."

"Oh," Alex says, and grins. "Cool."

Stevie smiles back at her.

"I'm just gonna hug you now," Alex announces, and does that just.

Stevie hugs her back, warm and comfortable. It makes Alex feel ridiculously happy.

~

"And then Zeke said that we should try something _new_ ," Harper says, pacing. "And I don't know what new is? A new meal? A new movie? Maybe I should make a new outfit."

"You're always making new outfits," Alex says.

They're all in Stevie's kitchen; Alex is leaning against the kitchen counter while Stevie's sitting on top of it. Stevie keeps nudging her hand against Alex's every time Harper does a lap. It's cute.

"Maybe he wants to try a new haircut," Stevie says.

Alex snorts. Harper stops for a second, hands on her hips. "Maybe you're right," she says.

Stevie nods, faux-serious.

"But what if it's something _else_ ," Harper says, and starts pacing again. Stevie nudges her hand against Alex's.

Alex tangles her fingers with Stevie's. She catches Stevie smiling from the corner of her eye. Gosh.

"What if it's something bad?" Harper asks. "What if it's something I don't want to do?"

"Then you tell him that," Alex says.

"Right," Harper says. "But what if—"

"Harper," Stevie interrupts her. "You have no idea what he was talking about. Honestly, what are the chances _Zeke_ knew what he was talking about?"

"Not good?" Harper asks.

"Exactly," Stevie says. "So stop worrying. He probably just read it in a magazine somewhere. Just tell him you want to carry on like you usually do and if he does have any actual ideas then you can talk about it then."

"Wow," Harper says. "That was really smart."

Stevie laughs. "Thanks for not sounding _too_ surprised."

Harper rolls her eyes. "That's not what I—wait. Are you holding hands?"

Alex looks at their entwined hands, at Stevie, then back to Harper. "Yes?"

Harper looks confused. Stevie squeezes Alex's hand.

"Um," Alex says. "We're sort of. Um. Dating? Sort of."

"Oh," Harper says slowly. "Like— _oh_."

"Yeah," Stevie says. Alex's heart is beating faster. She trusts Harper, but—but.

Harper looks from Alex to Stevie, to their hands, and then back to Alex again. Alex tries a smile.

"Oh," Harper says again. "Oh, that's sweet."

Alex lets out a relieved breath. "Yeah?"

"Of course," Harper says.

"You're—you're okay with it?" Alex asks. Stevie squeezes her hand again. Alex can tell she's a bit nervous, too.

"Oh, of course," Harper says again. "That part—yeah, of course!"

"Okay," Alex says. "Good."

"But?" Stevie asks.

"No but!" Harper says. "Honestly, I'm totally okay with you, uh—being—"

"Together?" Alex asks.

"Not straight?" asks Stevie.

"Both of those things," Harper says. "Really. I swear. I mean, I probably would have reacted differently if this had happened earlier, I admit. Because you guys were so close and all and both—wizards, uh, sorry, Stevie."

"It's fine," Stevie says. Alex winds her arm around Stevie's waist and squeezes her. Stevie's surprisingly okay with Alex hanging off of her all the time. And Alex isn't usually that touchy-feely. Weird.

"And I mean it was pretty clear I was kind of jealous of you back then and if you had been _dating_ on top of that... But anyway, now that things are different and I'm with Zeke—I mean. Oh, I'm making this about myself, aren't I?"

Alex shrugs. "A bit, yeah."

"I'm happy for you," Harper says decisively. "That's what I wanted to say. I think it's great. Uh, have you told anyone else yet?"

Alex shakes her head, biting her lip.

"You should probably start with your mom," Harper suggests, hesitant.

"I will," Alex says. "I just—it's new."

Harper's face goes all soft and happy.

"Oh, you _guys_ ," she says. "This is so _sweet_."

She hurries over to them both, pulling them into a group hug.

Alex wraps her one arm around Harper's shoulder and breathes easier.

~

"Hey, Mom," Alex says. "Um. Do you need—help?"

Mom looks up from where she's preparing dinner. "What?"

"Do you need help?" Alex repeats.

"With the soup?" Mom asks.

Alex shrugs.

"Sure," Mom says. "Sure, honey, come here."

Alex walks hesitantly over to the kitchen counter.

"You could stir this while I finish chopping these carrots," Mom says, handing her a spoon. 

"Great," Alex says. "Cool."

She does that for a bit, trying to gather up her courage. Maybe she just won't do it today. Tomorrow. She can talk to Mom tomorrow.

"Is everything okay, honey?" Mom asks.

Alex startles, jumping a little. "Fine," she says. "Everything's fine."

Mom gently takes the spoon from her hand and lays it down on the counter. "Come on," she says. "What is it? You can tell me."

Alex bites her lip.

"Is it a magic thing?" Mom asks. "Because you should really go to your dad, then, but I mean, you can still try with me, if you want to."

"It's not a magic thing," Alex says softly.

"Alright," Mom says. "Is it about a boy?"

Alex inhales deeply, breath shuddering. "No," she says. "It's not—about a _boy_."

Mom moves closer to her, touching her arm.

Alex presses her eyes closed, briefly. She didn't think she was going to be scared. She thought she'd be nervous and it'd be awkward, maybe, but she's _scared_.

"Alex, honey," Mom says. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

Alex nods. She can't meet her mom's eyes. 

Eventually what pushes her over the edge is that she doesn't want to do this part again. She doesn't want to work up to it again.

It's still a bit hard to get the words out.

"It's not about a boy," she says again. "It's about a girl." Her voice has almost quieted down to a whisper, and she tries to be louder, more confident, less _scared_.

"Oh?" Mom asks, carefully.

"It's—it's Stevie," Alex says. "Mom, I'm dating Stevie."

There's a pause, and Alex swallows heavily. She feels sick. She feel sick and scared and she needs her mom to say something right now. Something good. Please.

"You're—" Mom starts.

Alex's bottom lip trembles. Maybe she can just go, just run. She still can't look up at her mom.

"Oh, honey," Mom says, and pulls her closer. "Honey, come here. Don't cry."

She envelops Alex in a hug, and Alex lets her mom hold her, clinging to her. "'M not crying," she says.

"Of course," Mom says. "Of course you're not crying. Why would you be crying?"

Alex sniffles and holds onto her mom's arms. "Are you not mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad," Mom says. "Shh, honey, I'm not mad."

"But—" Alex tries. "But I—"

"No buts," Mom says. "Why would I be mad?"

Alex squeezes her eyes shut and breathes in deep. "You know why."

"Well," Mom says, and holds her tighter. "I'm not."

"Do you promise?" Alex asks.

"I promise, honey, I promise." Mom rocks her back and forth, and Alex tries to stop crying. "It's okay."

Alex sniffles again. Her face is all wet and gross. "I was really scared, Mom."

"I can see that, mija," Mom says. "But you're okay. You're okay now."

Alex nods, and tries to wipe at her eyes. "Your—your soup is gonna boil over."

"Oh, screw that," Mom says. Alex hiccups out a laugh. "You just breathe. It's okay."

Alex laughs and drags in a deep breath.

"There we go," Mom says. "You're okay, honey. I love you so much. Come on, come on, sit here."

She has Alex sit down at one of the kitchen chairs and gently cards her fingers through her hair.

Alex sniffles again and finally looks up at her mom. She's smiling at her, just a little, but enough.

"So," Mom says. "Stevie?"

Alex nods. "We—it just—happened, I don't know."

"You've been friends for a little while now," Mom says. "You're sure it's not just—that?"

Alex's stomach drops. She shakes her head. "No. No, Mom, I—I really like her."

"Okay," Mom says, and pets her hair. "That's okay, mija."

"She's really great," Alex says quietly.

"She's a lovely girl, yes," Mom says. "Not _as_ much trouble as I was afraid she was going to be."

Alex laughs. "Yeah, we're kinda similar there, aren't we?" She wipes at her eyes. She's not crying anymore, at least.

"You could say that," Mom says. "And she has a good heart. Just like you."

Alex smiles, and looks down at her lap. 

"How long have you been—been dating her, then?" Mom asks.

Alex shrugs. "Not that long."

"Wait," Mom says. "Is it when she stayed here for the night? Because you know I didn't let Mason stay over and the same rules apply even if you're dating a girl."

Alex blinks fast, trying not to cry again. She hates crying. The fact that Mom is taking this _seriously_ just makes her tear up. She's not acting like it's any different to Alex dating a boy.

"Well, was it?" Mom says. "Because I'm sorry, honey, but she can't stay over in your room anymore."

" _Mom_ ," Alex complains, but secretly she's just a bit pleased.

"I'm serious," Mom says. She looks it. She doesn't look angry. Or disappointed. She didn't cry. Alex loves her so much. She's so lucky.

"I love you," Alex says, and almost chokes on another sob. "Mom."

"Oh, mija," Mom says, and pulls her in for another hug. "I love you, too, baby. I will always love you, no matter who you're dating."

"Do you promise?" Alex asks. She's not—she just really needs Mom to say it. To hear it again.

"I promise, darling," Mom says. "Of course I promise."

"What about Dad?"

"Your dad will always love you, too. And your brothers."

"But what if—what if they don't? Stevie's family didn't even care when she—when what happened happened."

"We're not like that," Mom says. "You know we love you, honey. And we love Stevie, too."

Alex nods. "Mom. Mom, no one cared when she was gone."

"You cared, honey," Mom says. "You helped her, and you cared, and you still care. And who knows, maybe one day she'll get along better with her family."

"But what if she doesn't?" Alex asks. She's worried about that, sometimes. Stevie seems okay, but she's still alone in that big apartment and Alex doesn't know if anyone else worries about her.

"Well, she'll have a different family," Mom says. "Like us. She'll be okay, too. And you'll be too, even after we tell Dad and your brothers."

"How do I do that?" Alex asks. She's not sure if she can go through that part again. The part that comes before.

"Well, we could tell them all together?" Mom suggests.

"And get it over with," Alex says, and nods firmly. "Okay."

"Alright."

"But not right now," Alex says. "Right?"

"Okay," Mom says, and hugs her again. "Not right now. Let's just hug now. And then you can help me with the soup, properly."

Alex laughs and buries her face against her mom's shoulder. She feels safe, there.

~

Mom suggested they gather Dad and Justin and Max into the living room one night and just tell them then.

So now Dad and Mom are sitting on the couch with Max and Justin to the side and Alex is standing in front of them, wringing her hands.

She can do this. She's just going to—say it. She'll just come out (ha), and say it.

Alex takes a deep breath.

"I am—dating Stevie," she says. "Okay, great talk, bye!"

She rushes off, heading for the stairs, but Justin catches her automatically, like he always does when she's trying to make a hasty exit. She kicks out, aiming for his shin, but that doesn't work.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Justin says. "Hold on." He pauses, then, his eyes going wide, like he's only just heard what Alex said. "Hold on. What?"

Alex tries to pull her arm away, annoyed. And a bit worried. Maybe. "Let go."

"Wait," Justin says. "You're—um."

"Dating Stevie," Alex repeats. "Glad we cleared that, now if you'll excuse me."

"Alex, honey, wait," Dad says.

"Uh," Justin says. He looks unsure for a minute, a _long_ minute, before his expression turns determined. He nods, once, and then hugs Alex. It's not the _worst_ hug.

"Um," Alex says.

Justin pulls her even closer and says, very clearly, "I'm proud of you, Alex."

"Oh my god," says Alex.

"Really," Justin says, patting her head. "Really, I am."

"Okay," Alex says. She's—she's partly relieved, really, but she also would like to stop hugging now, thank you.

"Alex," Dad says. On the other hand, maybe Alex will just stay here. Pretend she's turned invisible.

But Justin's already releasing her and turning her to face Dad, who's stood up from the couch now.

Alex swallows hard. "Daddy?"

Dad's smiling at her. Alex wonders if Mom did prepare him for this. Alex wouldn't mind if she did, if it's resulted in this.

"Come here, honey," Dad says, and pulls her into a hug, too. "We're _all_ very proud of you. And we all love you very much."

Alex does _not_ cry. She does not. "I love you too, Daddy."

"I don't get it," Max says. "What's going on?"

Alex rolls her eyes and pulls away from Dad. Max is so reassuringly Max sometimes.

"It's—" Dad starts. "Well, it—well. Uh."

"Never mind," Alex says.

"Just give your sister a hug," Mom says.

Max shrugs his shoulders, but complies. 

"I don't know why we're hugging," he says. "But. Uh. You're a cool sister?"

Alex smiles. "Thanks, Max."

"Any time," Max says.

Mom claps her hands together and pulls Alex into a hug after Max. "Oh, honey," she says. "See, I told you everything would be okay."

She did. It doesn't mean Alex wasn't scared or won't be scared in the future, probably, but she gets it's important for Mom that things went well, just like she said they would. Alex is glad for it. And relieved. Really relieved.

"You did, Mom," she says, and hugs her back. "You did."

"Hey," Justin says, walking up to Alex later. He sounds quieter. "I did mean it. I'm proud of you. And I hope you'll be happy with Stevie."

Alex nods. "I know. Thanks."

Justin presses his lips together. "Another hug?"

Alex groans. "Haven't there been enough of those?"

Justin grins. "Well, now that I know you hate it—" He darts forward and envelops Alex in a tight hug. Annoying. Alex huffs and digs her fingers into Justin's sides. He yelps but doesn't let go. Both equally stubborn, the pair of them.

Alex really loves her family.

~

The first time Stevie comes over for dinner after Alex has told her family is a bit awkward. It could be a lot worse, though. A _lot_ worse.

No one is mean to her, and no one makes any rude comments, and Dad tries to give her the same speech he gave Mason, even though he looks like he doesn't really know how to approach it.

Stevie looks comfortable and relaxed about the whole thing, but she squeezes Alex's hand really tight under the table.

"You know," Max muses. "I always liked you."

Stevie raises her eyebrows. "Thanks?"

Max nods. "Even when you were a ghost you were pretty cool."

"Max, that was ages ago," Alex says. It feels like ages ago, really. It's also something Alex would rather not think about. Their lives are _so_ weird.

"I know," Max shrugs. "I'm just saying. I like you. Welcome to the family."

"Max, she's been coming over for dinner for, like, months now," Justin says.

"Shh," Max says. "Be nice, Justin."

Justin throws up his hands. "I _am_ nice. You're being weird! Alex, tell him."

Alex shrugs. "He's just being Max."

"I'm just welcoming her to the family," Max says. "Like we did with Mason, except Stevie's cooler than Mason. She said I'd be king."

"That was literally ages ago," Alex says.

"That's not what literally _means_ ," Justin says.

Alex makes a face at him, and he makes one back.

"Children," Mom says. "Stop it, you're not five anymore. Max, stop being weird."

" _I_ think it's nice of him," Stevie shrugs. "Thanks, Max."

Max nods, pleased.

Alex rolls her eyes. Her family is so embarrassing.

At least they mean well, though. And they love her. And each other. And they might be a bit weird in showing that—what with their awkward family hugs and all—but it's always there.

And that's what's important, really.

"Um, can we eat now?" Dad asks. "I'm starving."

"Yes, please," Alex says, seizing the chance to end the awkwardness. "Please, let's eat. Here, Mom, I'll help you serve."

She catches Stevie smiling from the corner of her eye.

Yeah. That's what's important.

~

"Have you thought about telling your parents?" Alex asks. They're lying on Stevie's bed, staring up at the ceiling that Alex charmed to look like deep space. Much more interesting than the night sky.

Stevie's quiet in response. She doesn't stop running her fingers over the back of Alex's hand, though, so Alex gently pushes on.

"I mean, I don't know if you talk to them much. You don't have to, obviously."

Stevie shrugs. "I barely talk to them at all," she says. "I haven't spoken to Warren in months. It's—they don't have to know, you know?"

"Yeah," Alex says. Even if Stevie saw her parents all the time, that doesn't mean she'd have to tell them. Alex wouldn't make her, if Stevie didn't want to.

Stevie sighs. "I'm just glad my friends know, you know? And that they're okay with it. And that your family does. That's enough for me."

Alex is hit with a sudden surge of a ridiculous amount of affection for Stevie. She rolls over so she's on top of Stevie and kisses her, soft and sweet.

Stevie smiles up at her. "Hey."

"Hey," Alex says. "I really like you."

Stevie's grin gets wider. She looks so pretty like that. Then again, she always looks pretty. And cute. Even when she's scowling. Alex _really_ likes her.

Alex makes a silly face and lies back down next to Stevie. It's quiet for a while, comfortable. The distant galaxies move slowly above them.

"You know when we were talking about my powers," Stevie says. "Well, how I don't have them anymore. That first time?"

"Yeah," Alex says. It makes her sad, thinking about it.

"Remember how I said you needed something else to—" Stevie blows out a breath, seemingly embarrassed. "Okay, like, I said that you needed to fill your—your heart with something else?"

"I remember," Alex says. "You said you'd found it."

"Yeah," Stevie says. "I was sort of talking about you."

Alex's stomach goes warm. She can't fight the grin on her face. "Oh."

"I mean, I don't mean—like, I'd. I'd probably be fine without you?"

Alex frowns. "Well, you change track fast."

Stevie laughs and nudges her shoulder. She sounds nervous. "No, I mean, that doesn't mean that you have to be with me, you know? Or date me. Or be my friend, even. Like, I'm not saying I can't live without you or anything. It's just—"

"It's love," Alex says.

Stevie startles. "What?"

"Not, like—" Alex blushes. "Like, the feeling, what you're filling your heart with. It's love and it's having a family and caring about people. And having people care about you? Like, my mom and dad care about you. And Harper cares about you. And my brothers probably do, too. And I—I really care about you. And you care about us, too."

"Yes," Stevie says, seeming a bit thrown. "Wow. You're _really_ cheesy."

"Sometimes," Alex says, and makes a face.

Stevie laughs. "I think I get it," she says. She rests her head against Alex's shoulder, and Alex smiles and throws her arm over Stevie's stomach, curling up against her.

"For the record," Alex says. "I'm with you because I like you. A lot. Like I said. Before. About liking you."

"I know," Stevie says. "For the record," Stevie says, her voice gone mock-serious, "I really like you, too."

Alex giggles and closes her eyes. She falls asleep with Stevie running her fingers through her hair.

~

Alex pops over to Stevie's one day to find her sitting at her kitchen counter, staring at a letter.

"Hey," Alex says. "What's up?"

Stevie briefly glances up at her and then back down at the letter. "Hi," she says softly.

"Stevie?" Alex asks. "What is it?"

"A letter," Stevie says.

"I can see that," Alex says carefully, and moves closer. "What does it say?"

Stevie doesn't answer. Alex is maybe starting to freak out a bit.

"Stevie?"

"It says," Stevie starts slowly, "that my brother is getting married."

Alex wrinkles her nose. "Isn't he a bit young?"

"He's twenty," Stevie says.

"Hmph," Alex says. "Young."

"Alex," Stevie says. "He's getting married to a mortal."

"Oh," Alex says. "Oh?"

"He's giving up his powers."

"What?" Alex asks. "Okay, that's way too young to—oh my god, wait, does that mean—"

"I'm getting my powers again," Stevie says. "It says here I'm getting full wizard powers. I—"

"Oh my _god_ ," Alex says and throws herself at Stevie for a hug, almost knocking her off the chair. "Stevie, oh my god, that's _amazing_."

Stevie wraps her arms around Alex's waist, squeezing her tight. "I can't believe it."

Alex pulls back enough to press a kiss to Stevie's lips, and then one to her cheek. "You're getting your _powers_ back, oh my _god_. Do you know what this _means_?"

"I—" Stevie starts. "Wow."

"For one thing, it means that when the wizard world finally catches up to the idea of same sex couples, no one is going to be telling us that we can't be together because you're a mortal."

Stevie snorts. "Yeah. Oh, oh, and maybe," she says, excited, "now that they count me as a wizard again I could try to, like, be active in the community. Properly raise awareness of how messed up the competitions are. Like, officially this time."

Alex blinks at her. "You're amazing. Stevie, this is so great. Oh my god, I'm so happy for you."

"I can't believe he's doing this," Stevie says. "Why would he do this?"

Alex shrugs. "Love."

Stevie laughs. "That easy, right?"

Alex sits back and takes a good look at Stevie. It's been months and months now. She still wants to kiss Stevie just as much as she used to. 

It's not _that_ easy, necessarily. But sometimes it is.

Stevie still comes to dinner at least once a week and Mom always asks how she's doing and Justin and Max treat her like she's almost their sister, sometimes. Alex feels happy and safe with her, and Stevie smiles so, so often.

"Yeah," Alex says. "Sometimes it is."

Stevie smiles. Alex leans in for a kiss.

[END]


End file.
